hungry_lightsfandomcom-20200214-history
In The Eyes Of A Sword
"In The Eyes Of A Sword" is track nine on the [[Hungry Lights|'Hungry Lights']] studio album "[[The Awry Ascent|'The Awry Ascent']]." Remember that this is a summary, not the entire story! It is 1-10% of what is actually going on—just the skeleton. Story In this chapter, Prill has begun sailing towards Fothcrah's coordinates, but accidentally sails right into the doldrums. With no wind, he cannot progress, so he spends many moments self-reflecting until the wind finally picks up and pushes him forward. He expresses that whether you are a rich king or a dirty peasant, when you die... you die. It displays a great hypocrisy in his character. Lyrics My fantasy was soon to uncurl The fern I plucked had drank the nectar From the pernicious soil All trepidation had been contained And if the wind would catch in my sail, I'd find the beast that fouled up the water Impel the lure that would change the course of fate! With no wind in the doldrums, You had pigeonholed my dream And pressing quandaries on the layline Kept me anchored in that spot Was this an omen or fluke? I should have thought things through There'd be no misconceptions to step on my shoes Again I'm pulled in the wrong direction -Burdened by the knowledge in my crown And in the standstill, I felt my mane grow I was a lion in the swell! And at that moment of true allegiance, At sudden, a squall had bit my tail That precious virtue had been forgotten No lies would sit upon my throne There was a fire in my eyes! And I soon made my way to luff Would I feel guilty for doubting the ways of your will? Have no pride in the ocean The waves of constancy hiding my unkempt tears Where the life of a no one—the same as a nobleman Heroes and scoundrels alike in the eyes of a sword I need no compass! For a tiger's eye spearheads my journey Through the open water's maw Into the mistral of a wrathful, nettled god No ship would sail here, For the whirl had etched a drowning And the rain pouring down made it difficult to see I was carrying on my back, all the weight of the world How I suffered in the maze of the giants O' the mess! I had created such impressive walls And in my mind, No, I could never ever fault! I dreamed! I visioned that I caught a treasure with my spiral And sheer ferocity had pulled its carcass to my palm And in such moment, I would make that wish a solid maxim! O' I'd accomplish such a feat that no one ever had! Still, there is fear in my eyes... I never think things through And on this voyage of arrogance, I have forgotten just who I am Have no pride in the ocean The waves of constancy hiding my unkempt tears Where the life of a no one—the same as a nobleman Heroes and scoundrels alike in the eyes of a sword Trivia * This song had two earlier conceptualized titles: "Dead Downwind" and "A Lion In The Swell." Category:The Awry Ascent Category:From Windfall To Hell Category:Songs Category:Tracks